Perfect
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: Me encanta que seas así de atento, pero por Dios… ¡súbeme a ese maldito árbol y hazme el amor de una vez! – la bestia sonrió apremiando a la mujer, sabiendo que era perfecta para sus tres mitades. Dulce con el humano, paciente con el hanyou y explosiva con el demonio. Una mujer bipolar, perfecta para él. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Leyenda**:

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

_kkkkk _ - Pensamientos y recuerdos de los personajes.

* * *

Sus ojos contemplaban el panorama en el que ahora mismo se encontraba. No es que fuera muy traumático, ni doloroso; simplemente agotaba con gran rapidez su paciencia, escasa de por sí. Habían llegado a aquella aldea después de andar varios kilómetros por sendas completamente áridas, sin un pequeño arbusto que los protegiera del incansable Sol y con más sed de lo que su fundido cerebro podría calibrar. Y cuando pensaron que tendrían las reservas aseguradas al llegar a la aldea, veían que esta era atacada por un gran demonio de rango inferior al de Shippo que ansiaba casarse con una mujer bonita y tener más poder.

_Debemos ayudarlos_, dijeron. _No podemos dejarlos así_, agregaron. _Osuwari_, acabó gritando cierta sacerdotisa antes de que él pudiera desaparecer saltando. Antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza, sus amigos estaban en serios problemas para acabar con aquella cucaracha, la cual era más rápida de lo que ellos creían.

Como siempre, tuvo que aniquilar a aquella sabandija con un golpe de espada y luego ayudar a sus amigos y a los mismos aldeanos a reconstruir aquella aldea. Hasta el anochecer, no pudieron comer y beber a gusto. Ahora, el monje estaba medio borracho junto al terrateniente, Sango y Kagome estaban sonriendo, como si no hubiera pasado Kirara dormía cerca del fuego.

Gruñó, era la tercera vez ese mismo día que tenía que matar a un estúpido demonio que amenazaba la vida de sus amigos. Pero no de todos sus amigos… no… el demonio quería algo mucho más especial, la dulce esencia de la joven sacerdotisa del futuro.

Volvió a gruñir mientras mentalmente se corregía; no tenía que salvar a sus amigos de los demonios, tenía que salvarla a _ella_. Kagome siempre desprendía ese olor o ese poder que hacían que todos los seres de la faz de la tierra se fijaran en ella. ¿Pero qué mierdas le daban de comer a aquella muchacha en casa? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera como la miel para las abejas?

Miró por la ventana del cuarto hacia el cielo pensativo viendo la luna que casi desaparecía en el cielo. Dentro de poco sería luna nueva. Si hacía un recuento de todo lo que había vivido junto aquella sacerdotisa solo recordaba seres que querían algo con ella: al principio de conocerse, fue secuestrada por una banda de malhechores humanos dirigido por un general demonio que quería la perla, los hermanos relámpago la secuestraron para casarse con ella, Mucotsu intentó nuevamente desposarla, sin olvidarnos de Kouga, Sesshomaru y su amigo Miroku, quien según había alegado, quería solo la perla.

Todos y cada uno de ellos habían decidido que Kagome era la adecuada para casarse o conseguir algún tipo de poder. Al principio Inuyasha creía que era por la poca experiencia de la muchacha en la batalla y que a su tierna edad, era una presa fácil para acabar con el grupo… pero ya habían pasado unos años de eso. Kagome era una mujer, madura, convertida completamente en una sacerdotisa que protegía la aldea con la supervisión de Kaede. El poder de la mujer había crecido enormemente, como sus atributos; entonces sino era por ser considerada débil ¿Por qué mierdas era la presa perfecta aun hoy día?

Volvió a gruñir mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Para empezar ni ella ni Sango debían de estar allí. Después de la destrucción de Naraku, haría más de tres años, y del nacimiento de las gemelas del Sango y Miroku, la exterminadora había decidido quedarse en la aldea junto a Kaede mientras él y su marido salían a "ayudar" – o mejor dicho, saquear – a las buenas aldeas vecinas. Con la bendita llegada de Kagome después de esos tres años largos de espera, la miko había decidido quedarse con Sango, mientras practicaba las artes espirituales que Kaede le enseñaba.

Pero hará una semana, las mujeres habían decidido salir ellas a dar una vuelta por las aldeas vecinas dejando a cargo de los hombres a las gemelas y al recién nacido. No tenía muy claro porque Sango había decidido castigar a su marido de aquella manera –aunque se lo podía imaginar- pero lo que no esperaba es que Kagome lo apoyara. _Necesito un poco de emoción_ le había dicho. ¿Emoción? ¡¿Emoción?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Por el amor del cielo! Vivía en una época en la que las emociones eran claramente palpables y eso sino tenemos en cuenta que se había ligado con un medio demonio. Pero no, ella quería volver a revivir aquellos años en los que iban todos en busca de la perla, luchaban contra los malos –aunque siempre debía vencerlos él – y dormían a la luz de las estrellas. No es que él no lo añorara, pero estaba cansado de que siempre intentaran robarle a SU MUJER.

Porque sí, ahora era su mujer plenamente, ningún otro ser podía decir que no olía a él y que él no olía a ella. Entonces ¿Por qué mierdas seguían con la tontería de robarle a su mujer? Esa pequeña lucha le había abierto una brecha en su seguridad ¿Qué pasaría si ella desapareciese? ¿Qué pasaría si ella se iba o la secuestraban? ¿podría aguantar solo como los tres años que estuvo sin ella? Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas ahora?

Se levantó enfurruñado y salió al jardín, deseando dormir esa noche en el árbol de la casa del señor. Como antaño, necesitaba sentirse seguro de los males que había en el suelo, pues en las alturas se sentía protegido y seguro de todo aquél que quería hacerle daño. Antes de dar el salto para subirá a una de las ramas más altas de aquel cerezo, sintió la presencia de aquella que no lo dejaba dormir ni relajarse.

-¿Estás bien? – con cautela, la mujer vestida con trajes de sacerdotisa se acercó al cuerpo del hanyou – te noto algo irritado

-¿Algo? – ironizó el muchacho – mujer entra dentro, debes descansar – antes de dar el salto Kagome le había puesto una mano en el hombro

-Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres, mi dueño? – preguntó completamente iracunda la sacerdotisa, dejando entrever su bipolaridad, más palpable las últimas semanas– no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así

-¿Que no tengo qué? Kagome, eres mi mujer – se giró esperando que esa aclaración dejara todo aclarado pero Kagome seguía ahí - eres mi mujer – repitió

-Ya, y tú eres mi marido, hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo – la desfachatez de la mujer lo descolocó ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? – pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como si fuera un cero a la izquierda ni como si fuera tu esclava. No sé qué entendías tú por matrimonio pero no es esto.

-Soy un buen marido, te protejo y te doy de comer – dijo seguro de sí mismo hinchando el pecho. El cual se fue desinflando ante el ceño fruncido de ella.

-¿Eso es lo que significa ser un buen marido para ti? – el hanyou asintió, haciendo que la mujer perdiera la paciencia – ¿y el amor? ¿dónde, maldita sea, queda el dichoso amor que en teoría me tienes? – el hanyou abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. ¿Qué quería decir? – hace semanas que no duermes conmigo, no comes conmigo y que me hablas en monosílabos. Si realmente te molesto podrías haberlo dicho – sentenció la mujer cruzando los brazos.

El hanyou quedó anonadado ante el pequeño discurso que le había soltado en poco tiempo. Le estaba echando en cara que no le amaba. ¿Tan tonta era? No se daba cuenta que casi besaba por donde ella pisaba, que velaba por ella día y noche, que aun siendo el hazmerreir de los demás, la celaba contra todo macho que se acercase. Esto era el colmo.

Kagome siguió hablando, al ver que su marido no decía ni emitía ningún sonido, siguió despotricando contra él en una oleada de odio irracional. Desde hacía unas semanas se sentía poco amada por su marido, pues habían pasado de las noches desenfrenadas de sexo, en el suelo, en las termas, en los árboles – sí parece surrealista, imposible… pero ella había tenido uno de sus mejores orgasmos en las alturas – en la cocina… a noches frías durmiendo sola porqué él se quedaba a velar su hogar.

Pero no solo echaba de menos el sexo, esas tardes en las que el hanyou sonrojado, le cogía de la mano o le ayudaba con el cesto de las hierbas… por Dios ¿dónde estaba el hanyou que despotricaba de su comida? Ahora solo hacía un leve _Keh_, comía dos cucharadas y se iba. Aquello tenía que acabar y si él no quería acabarlo, entonces, sería ella quien diera el paso adelante.

Inuyasha volvió en sí cuando escuchó la palabra maldita, no Osuwari, esa era música para sus oídos comparada con el término que la miko acababa de emplear. Su cuñado Souta, le había hablado de lo que significaba en su mundo esa palabra y era a lo que más temor tenía. Odiaba ese vocablo con toda su fuerza; odiaba la palabra _divorcio_

-Para – la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó con mucha delicadeza pero firme - ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-Que si en realidad no me quieres, habrá alguna manera de hacer un divorcio estilo feudal. Tú serás libre y podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana, no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres? ¿quieres separarte de mí? –ahora, era Kagome quien se encontraba en un dilema. ¿Qué si quería? Había llorado noche tras noche intentando buscar una maldita solución al asunto y noche tras noche, solo había encontrado una solución.

-Importa eso – sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, estaba bastante sensiblera últimamente – eres tú quien deseas ser libre

-Kagome, céntrate – le cogió el mentón y la miró a los ojos - ¿quieres o no quieres dejarme? Dime la verdad – la mujer bajó la mirada, odiaba no poder mentirle. ¿De dónde había sacado esa valentía y seguridad su marido?

-Claro que no, estúpido – apartó con brusquedad las manos de su marido de su cara y se dirigió al árbol, tocándolo para que le diera fuerzas – estoy enamorada de ti desde que tenía quince años y eso no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – cerró los ojos – sé que vivimos en una época en los que los errores se pagan y que a diferencia de mi mundo, uno no puede echarse atrás si se da cuenta que está equivocado – escuchó un suspiró por parte de su marido y apretó los puños – por eso, no quiero prolongar más este sufrimiento ni tuyo ni mío

-Kagome, ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que yo he dejado de amarte? – la miko se giró, incrédula – en serio – reiteró

-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿dónde está el hanyou que dormía conmigo, que me abrazaba, me besaba, me hacía enfadar, me hacía sonreír, me hacía el amor de una manera descomunal…? ¿Dónde está aquel que me daba vida? Ahora solo me miras y apartas la vista, no me tocas, no me abrazas, no me besas y obviamente, no hacemos nada de nada. Con ese cambio radical ¿qué esperas que piense?

-Pues que estás preñada – dijo sin pensar lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara – mierda – maldijo.

-Perdona… ¿qué? – rió irónica. Seguramente de ese Espíritu Santo transformado en paloma del que muchos cristianos hablaban en su época… -cariño, no es por malmeter, pero creo que me daría cuenta si estuviera embarazada o no. Los vómitos, las nauseas, los cambios de humor, la sensiblería, el apetito extraño, el retraso de… - cayó al recordar que llevaba un retraso de unas semanas. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró aterrorizada –estoy…

-Sí, hará un mes la siguiente luna nueva – con esa frase, Kagome recordó. Su última noche de deseo desenfrenado fue con su marido de humano… - no te pregunté si querías ir a por el cachorro, la verdad es que siendo humano me nublo bastante.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver que esté embarazada? – entonces la mujer, como si se hubiera enterado que su gato Buyo había muerto, se quedó paralizada – es que ya no te atraigo ¿verdad? Es eso, se ha empezado a notar y ya no te atraigo como antes – la mujer se sentó en las raíces de un árbol, temblando

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – el hanyou se acercó a ella quedando a su altura – Kagome, mírame – la sacerdotisa solo negó con la cabeza – Kagome…

-¿Lo piensas negar? – le encaró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Esa debe ser la única respuesta a la que me repudies. ¿No querías el niño y ahora te arrepientes? Si te lo paras a pensar es lo más lógico y… - el hanyou la besó antes de que pudiera continuar

-¡Para ya de pensar! Me estas volviendo loco – le ordenó cuando rompió el beso. Kagome lo miró interrogante – no he dejado de amarte y te puedo asegurar que no he dejado de desearte mujer – gruñó y se levantó, dándole la espalda – ese es el problema

-Puede que yo tenga cambios de humor, pero a ti no hay quien te entienda… ¿qué problema hay en el que me desees? – se levantó para acercarse a él

-Precisamente ese – se miró las manos llenas de zarpas – he tenido miedo desde la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos, de hacerte daño. Pude controlar mi fuerza demoníaca hasta hace unos meses – Inuyasha cerró sus manos en forma de puños – solo de humano podía asegurarme que estabas a salvo de… mi

-Inuyasha… - le dijo la mujer intentando que volviera, pero él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Hace unas semanas desperté y lo olí – siguió con su relato – ese olor dulce junto al de nuestro cachorro – sonrió de medio lado – no sabes lo feliz que me sentí, me sentí lleno, completo. Y entonces te vi durmiendo y como cada mañana, despertaste en mí una sed insaciable. Mi esencia demoníaca quiso salir y ni Tessaiga pudo controlarlo. ¿Cómo esperas que te acaricie o te bese si a duras penas puedo tocarte?

-Inuyasha… hay algo que debo decirte – el hanyou se giró a verla una vez más – no te va a gustar, pero espero que lo entiendas – el hanyou solo la miró intensamente – hace unos días, en una de tus huidas, aproveché la ocasión… y fui a hablar con Sesshomaru

-¿Que… qué? – un hilo de voz salió por la boca del hanyou mientas le cambiaba la cara completamente

-Calma – alzó la mano solemnemente, cambiando completamente otra vez su estado de ánimo – no me hizo nada y yo simplemente le pregunté por ti – el medio demonio alzó una ceja – pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más allá de tu nombre me dijo que debías de dejarte llevar, que nunca serías feliz atándote de esa manera. Que entonces sí te harías daño… – la mujer bajo la mirada – pensé que se refería a que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí. Entonces empecé a pensar y…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, deja de pensar – la mujer infló las mejillas graciosamente haciendo que el hanyou se destensara y sonriera – no puedo, no puedo simplemente dejar salir al demonio. ¿Y si te mato a ti y al cachorro?

-Para empezar, se llama bebé, nada de cachorro – alzó el índice delante de los ojos dorados – segundo ya hemos tenidos encuentros en los que te has medio convertido en demonio – Inuyasha abrió los ojos – oh… sí… esa vez en el Goshinboku te aseguro que eras casi por totalidad un demonio, incluso tu voz cambió

-Pero recuerdo todo lo que hice, es decir… todo lo que hicimos – el hanyou se sonrojó

-Yo también lo recuerdo – la mujer se sonrojó mientras sonreía – puede que lo que tu hermano quisiera decir, es que si dejas salir a tu instinto, el me reconocerá… ya lo ha hecho antes

-Pero y si…

-¿Qué es esto? – la mujer se acercó a él para cogerle el collar de dominación – si no te controlas, te controlo yo – la mujer le sacó la lengua juguetona – sea como sea podemos y debemos tener vida sexual Inuyasha… odio decirlo pero las malditas hormonas se revolucionan con el avance del embarazo

-¿Crees que me voy a quejar? – sonrió más tranquilo abrazando a su mujer, sintiendo sus curvas acoplarse a su cuerpo. Se sentía el ser más dichoso de la faz de la tierra, ella lo entendía y se amoldaba a él por completo. Era su mitad perfecta. Suspiró, obviamente ese mes de sequía no solo había afectado a su mujer, él estaba deseoso de tenerla nuevamente bajo él, experimentando el placer mutuo que su amor generaba. Gruñó por enésima vez esa noche, solo que esta vez una sonrisa fresca y alegre lo acompañó.

-¿Qué te parece ese árbol, querido? ¿Nos escucharán? – Kagome le tocó las recientes marcas salidas a su marido en la cara de color liliáceo.

-No me importa demasiado mujer – la cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial. Su voz había cambiado, sus ojos destellaban un rojo intenso en sus ojos dorados. Olió el cabello de su hembra reconociéndola – Siempre protegeré a mi sangre y tu y el cachorro, sois mi sangre. Nunca debes de temer.

-Me encanta que seas así de atento, pero por Dios… ¡súbeme a ese maldito árbol y hazme el amor de una vez! – la bestia sonrió apremiando a la mujer, sabiendo que era perfecta para sus tres mitades. Dulce con el humano, paciente con el hanyou y explosiva con el demonio. Una mujer bipolar, perfecta para él.

Fin

* * *

Bue, aquí he vuelto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí y espero que esto se me siga dando bien como antes. En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que hayan podido llegar hasta aquí sin aburrirse o mandarme a tomar viento. Nos vemos pronto, esperemos.

¡Hasta más ver!


End file.
